disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DutchGirl/The Wasabi Warriors Chatroom
Hey guys! I haven't updated for a while, but now I'm sick so I had some time to make this story! I hope you like it! 'Blackbeltboy31=Rudy 'Cheerqueen16=Kim '''Skaterat16=Jack SwagBoy16=Jerry '''KarateNerd16=Milton 'Mr.Playa16=Eddie ' 'Blackbeltboy31' KarateNerd16' Mr.Playa16' Cheerqueen16' Skaterat16 SwagBoy16 has logged in the “Wasabi Warriors” chat room. 'Blackbeltboy31: '''Heey what’s up swaggers! 'Mr.Playa16:' Excuse me? ''Cheerqueen16: ''Swaggers? Really Rudy? 'Blackbeltboy31: So you say that right? ''KarateNerd16: '' NO!!! SwagBoy16: 'Wait, I’m confused now, I say it like that! 'Blackbeltboy31: HA!!! Skaterat16: 'Shut up Rudy… Skaterat16 ''has signed off. ''Cheerqueen16: What’s with him? 'Blackbeltboy31: 'He’s mad at me now I’m dating Jack’s mother. 'Mr.Playa16 KarateNerd16'' Cheerqueen16' SwagBoy16: WHAT!!! 'Blackbeltboy31: '''Yes you heard me! I’m dating Jack’s mother and she’s only 30 years old(and freakin’ hot!) ''Cheerqueen16: ''Rudy, you have to know that Jack and I are neighbours and that Jack is watching me and our conversation. AAAH Jack STOP!!! '''Mr.Playa16: '''What was that? ''Cheerqueen16: ''RUDY I’M SO GONNA KILL YOU! YOU’RE SO DEATH!!!!! ''KarateNerd16: ''Holy Christmas nuts! What are they doing? ''Cheerqueen16: ''Sorry guys, that was Jack, and Rudy, you better should run, he’s coming to the dojo. 'Blackbeltboy31: WHAAAAA! SwagBoy16: 'To late… 'Blackbeltboy31 has signed off. SwagBoy16: 'I didn’t know your house is so close to the mall. ''Cheerqueen16: ''Because it isn’t, from my house to the mall it is 20 minutes walking. So Jack… ''KarateNerd16: '' Isn’t at the mall! 'Mr.Playa16: But, y was Rudy screaming? SwagBoy16: 'I don’t know guys, I don’t know… Sensei Ty31 ''has logged in. ''Sensei Ty31: ''You guys still don’t know why your sensei is screaming? Let me give you a hint: True love doesn’t exist! ''Sensei Ty31 ''has signed off. ''Cheerqueen16: '' Wait, true love… TrueLoveDoesn’tExist30 has logged in. ''Cheerqueen16: Who are you? TrueLoveDoesn’tExist30: I’m a woman who’s 30 years old and has a broken heart. ''KarateNerd16: '' You’re Jack’s mother aren’t you? TrueLoveDoesn’tExist30: YES… 'Mr.Playa16: Tell us what happened, we can help you. TrueLoveDoesn’tExist30: So I came to the dojo because I wanted to say something to RudyPudy, and then I saw HIM kissing with another girl! So I punched him in the face and I ran away. SwagBoy16: 'How does she look like? TrueLoveDoesn’tExist30: She wore blue clothes and blue shoes and blue sleeves, I didn’t saw her face. 'Mr.Playa16: Are you sure it wasn’t a punching dummy? ''Cheerqueen16: EDDIE!!! ''KarateNerd16: ''Wait, he could be right, Jack’s mom, you have to talk to Rudy, ask him the truth. 'ZzzzZzzzzZZZzzzzZZZZZZzzzzZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzz ''' TrueLoveDoesn’tExist30 has changed her name to Jessica♥Rudy Skaterat16 ''' and Blackbeltboy31'''has logged in. Skaterat16: 'O.My.God. MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE WW CHAT!!! Jessica♥Rudy: Jack, where are you? Skaterat16: ''At Kim’s with my laptop… ''Cheerqueen16: '' Jack, why are you sitting on my bed? ''Skaterat16: ''Why not? Jessica♥Rudy: Use protection!!! '''Mr.Playa16 KarateNerd16''' SwagBoy16''' Blackbeltboy31: Hahahahaha! Skaterat16: 'Arggh, mom, you know this is an open chat and Kim and I aren’t even dating , and… I SIT ON KIM”S BED!!! SO WHAT?!?!?! ''Cheerqueen16: ''Jack, why are we chatting to each other? You sit next to me. Skaterat16: ''You have a point… ''Skaterat16 ''and Cheerqueen16 ''has signed off. 'Mr.Playa16: Where are they? 'ZzzzZzzzzZZZzzzzZZZZZZzzzzZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzz ' Skaterat16 'and ''Cheerqueen16 ''has logged in. Jessica♥Rudy: Where were you guys? Skaterat16 ''and Cheerqueen16: ''Let us say it like this… Skaterat16 ''has changed his Nickname to ''JackandKim4eva '' ''Cheerqueen16 has changed her Nickname to ''KimandJack4eva '' JackandKim4eva: ''We went to the movies and then we ate at Falafel Phil’s. ''KimandJack4eva: And we’re BF GF now. SwagBoy16: ''WHOOOOO! Kick prevails! '''Mr.Playa16: '''I knew it from the first time I saw you guys together. Oh, it’s 9.30 P.M. I have to go bye! Jessica♥Rudy JackandKim4eva''' KimandJack4eva''' SwagBoy16''' Mr.Playa16 KarateNerd16''''' '''and '''Blackbeltboy31 '''has signed off. And? Did you like it? I hope so! Review please and tell me what type of a story I should write, I thought of a SMS story maybe? XXX Category:Blog posts